un viaje
by Krystal H.I.K
Summary: una dificil despedida, una fiesta alocada, una mudansa obligada....


AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HACE MIL AÑOS K NO ESCRIBO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

_______________flashback __________________

Martes 23 de junio Una larga llamada telef nica

-Bryan -

-dime Kai-

-no podre quedarme hasta mi cumpleaños, tengo que partir a Polonia el sabado que entra-

-Ya lo ve a venir -  
_______________FIN DEL FLASHBACK________________________

Junio 2...3pm

-Jeffrey creo que es todo -

-Se orito Hiwatari no cree que se esta esforzando mucho por esta fiesta de despedida-

-Lose, no acostumbro esto, pero no todos los d as me obligan a irme a vivir a otra ciudad-

Suena el timbre

-Jeffrey ve a ver quien es- demonios!! Me falto arreglar el patio, no el limpiado la piscina A lo lejos se distingue como una voz burlona irrumpe la mansi n -Donde esta dime donde esta-

-Esta en el patio usted qu dese aqu y yo le llamare-  
Jeffrey camina hacia el otro lado de la piscina y encuentra a Kay recogiendo las hojas que estaban en el piso.

-Se orito pero como se le ocurre hacer eso!! Deje hay en un momento le llamo a Clotilde, usted mejor que nadie deber a entender que no tiene que esforzarse tanto, adem s lo esperan en la sala de estar el se orito Ivanov-

- Enserio, ya son las 3, uf que r pido se pasa el tiempo, bueno hay voy

Kai camina hacia la sala de estar cuando encuentra a Yuri molestando al gato, y cuando este se percata de su presencia

-QUE!!- baja al gato solo probaba su resistencia-

-Esta bien, me soporta a mi que no te soporte a ti, no pens que llegaras tan temprano-

-A no, si tu fuiste el que me pediste que llegara lo antes posible, no lo niegues, quer as ponerme de chachooo!!!- (cara de indignacion)

-Te dije que no, solo que no te veo desde . Hum -

-Desde que dejaste el beyblade-

-Exacto-

-Desde cuando eres tan efusivo y no amargado y distraido-

-Em no lo soy, solo que mi cabeza esta amargada, concentrada y no efusiva con otras personas arriba de mi poder, lo que me lleva a estar con otras personas un poco distra da, pero si quieres descargo absolutamente todo contigo, es mas hasta te pongo a que me termines de limpiar lo que falta, har as que Clotilde descanse hoy-

-Disculpa creo que entonces me marcho -

-Mmm.. ya d jate de payasadas a lo que te invite desde temprano es para que me ayudes - es interrumpido por el pelirrojo -Otra vez esa palabra dije que me mar..- a esto kay alza la voz

-QUE ME AYUDES A ORGANIZAR ESTO Y VER SI ALGO ME FALTA-

-Que podr a faltarte es una fiesta de traje no de gala o de cumplea os, se supone que solo dejas que la entre a tu casa y se embriague y coma con lo que ellos traen, no tienes que preocuparte si les agrada el lugar donde se estar n sentados-

-Agggg yace pero todo esto me estresa, me gustar a explotarle el trasero a los de mi corporativo por ser tan ineptos y hacer que a fuerza vaya a monitorearlos por lo menos 6 meses, son tan ineptooos-

-Calmate, vas a Polonia, es bonito-

-Si y aqui tambien-

-No te quejes y vive la vida loca-

- si como te dec a, a todo esto que as hecho ltimamente, digo me eh enterado de que has abierto un club y un bar-

-Claro, y compre un nuevo terreno e hice una nueva casa, solo que esta casi saliendo de Rusia, ya que los terrenos dentro de la ciudad eran muy peque os-

-Si tu siempre a la ostentosidad-

-Disculpa eres tu el que tienes una mansi n, bueno ya me arte de o rte as que vamos por unos botes mientras llega tu gente-

-Tan temprano-

-Siii no les compartir de mi cerveza y menos de mi vodka as que vamos-

-Mmm esta bien-

Junio 2..... 8 pm 9 botes despues 6 shots de tequila 4 vasos de vodka e invitados un poco desconcertados

-te reto a que te tomes un shot y no hagas caraaas-

-hahaha eso tengo que verlo- dice bryan mientras les sirve un shot de tequila a takao y a yury - ha takao tu no aguantar as vas a perder, no hare ni una sola cara-

-tu tampoco pueedees asi que te reto- al decir esto takao se toma su shots y pone la cara que todo inexperto en el tequila hace cuando se empina el tequila puro

-ha!! Imbecil te dije que no podias-  
Mientras Hilary y Garland los observaban con asombro, y a la vez se burlaban de Bryan pues este estaba en medio de la discusi n alcoh lica, y cuando yury se toma el shot takao es distraido por Brooklyn.

-NOOO esto es injustoooo yo no hice caras-

-Yury estas descalificado los profesionales no cuentan-

-Callate Bryan-

-Opino que dejes de tomar ya estas bien viajada-

-No estoy normal tu que vas a saber-

-Si tu lo dices- bryan se levanta de la mesa y se dispone a salir con takao al patio cuando.

-SE ACABOO LA BOTESHAA DE TEQUILA-  
Grita yury un poco ya pasado ce copas - yo tengo otras dos botellas en mi casa-

- siiii todos a casa de hotooooooo-

-mi nombre es hitoshi, hi-to-shi-

-no importa lo nico que yo quiero es que tu y yo vayamos a un lugar mas personaaaal- en ese momento Garland suelta una carcajada y Hilary huye a buscar a kay que esta con Max y rey quienes hab an salido no hace mucho.

-kay creo que tus amigos van a ir por mas tequila-

-por dios, pero si compre 4-

-lose pero ya no hay-

-Max yury esta ebrio verdad-

-o si deber as verlo-

-enserio el y takao ya no est n en buen estado-

-a todo esto hilary, como piensas regresarte a tu kasa, no esperes que yo te lleve, yo no llevo a personas locas-

- no seas tan duro con ella, de seguro puede dormir en la casa del perro- suelta la carcajada rey - bola de inmaduros!! Bueno kay que har s al respecto-

- pues que vayan sirve de que nosotros vamos por mas vodka, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros ni a loca-

En ese momento Brooklyn, hitoshi , takao y yury se dirijen por mas tequila, mientras que kai, max, rey, bryan y hilary van por vodka. En el carro de Hitoshi -hoto, de verdad creo que deber as irnos solitos a un lugar, y ver asi que tanto potencial tienes-

-es hitoshi, y no gracias-

En voz baja -hey broo, creo que yury se quiere bombear a hitoshi-

-loseee que miedo-

-pero si ni siquiera conoc a a mi hermano-

-no impide que se lo quiera bombear hahahaha-  
Hitoshi manda una mirada asesina por el retrovisor hacia los dos chicos quienes se burlaban de su situaci n -los estoy escuchando otra palabra y los bajo aqu -

-que caracter, deber as decir que si- responde Brooklyn En ese momento el carro de hitoshi de detiene de golpe, haciendo que Brooklyn se estrelle con el asiento delantero, hitoshi se baja abre la puerta de su casa y creyendo no se fija que yury intenta seguirlo, pero al intentarlo este se cae

-hotoooo ashudameeeee- grita yuri en el piso o dios creo que este tipo esta loco

-te hubieras quedado en el carro- hito carga a yury y lo deja en el carro y corre por las botellas

En el carro -oye yury, encerio te quieres bombear a hitoshi-

-mira takao- yury se voltea hacia la parte posterior del carro tambale ndose shio lo nico que quiero esque hoto me meta la ver#~- Perplejos Brooklyn y takao guardar silencio, yury se vuelve a sentar correctamente y esperan a hitoshi.

**EN EL CARRO DE KAI**

-Bueno ya compramos mas vodka regresemos-

-Oye kay creo que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras y m x y yo vini ramos por el vodka-

-Esta bien rey ademas, ni se daran cuenta tienen la musica a todo volumen, y estan ebrios lo menos que podria pasar es que se dieran cuenta

En eso regresan ala casa de kay y efectivamente todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la m sica que si no fuera por que la mansion esta en medio de una gran area verde los vecinos se quejarian.  
Unos minutos despu s llega hitoshi quien entra rapidamente a la casa de kai y takao lo sigue

-kai, yury se quiere bombear a hitoshi- dice takao con la menor discrecion posible

-hahahaha encerio, ea hito, dile que si-

- Que acaso estas loca o algo por el estilo, ya le dije que no, adem s ni siquiera pronuncia bien mi nombre-

- y donde estan el y broo-

-en el baño- dice takao riendose

En el baño Broo ve a yury por unos instantes y lo empieza a besar

-Pero que haces Brooklyn-

-Te estoy dando lo que tu quieres-

le desabrocha los pantalones a yury sin mucha resistencia empieza a masajearle el miembro mientras le da besos en el cuello,  
yury se deja llevar por lo que siente pues esta demasiado alcoholizado como para razonar y no tarda mucho cuando su miembro se activa y ya con la camisa desabrochada y recargado en una pared la lengua de Brooklyn baja juguetonamente hasta el miembro y lo besa, empieza a lamerlo y luego se lo introduce a la boca despu s de unos minutos, su miembro se exita y bruscamente Brooklyn se saca el miembro de la boca, voltea a yury, se baja los pantalones, prepara a yury con sus dedos y sin previo aviso introduce su miembro el la cavidad del este, un gemido fuerte que no es escuchado por la m sica mas que por Brooklyn acelera mas al pelinaranja haciendo que sus cuerpos choque con brusquedad una y otra vez , los dos gimen y despues de un rato Brooklyn se viene quedando extasiados. Rapidamente Brooklyn se sube el pantalon, se limpia el sudor viste a yury y caminan hacia la sala de estar, tambaleandose yury empieza a gritar

-Hoto, yo quiero a hotooo-

-No tuviste suficiente-

-Nooo yo quiero a hotooooo- cuando por fin entra a la sala de estar Brooklyn busca a kay -Oye kay, sube a yury a una de tus habitaciones, acaba de vomitar y ya no se encuentra muy bien-

-A que inutil, si apenas son las 9- este carga a yury y lo sube hasta uno de los cuartos .

En el patio

-Takao hablale a kay-  
-Ok Bryan-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hohohohohohohhoho si quieren mas informacion lean el siguiente capitulo ;)


End file.
